


Catch Me as I Fall

by Syrum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insecure Victor, is never going to end well, self-depreciating thoughts, skating while under the influence, somehow this does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: In the aftermath of their success in China, Yuuri has more than skating on his mind, and yet Victor is just...Victor.Going out on the ice after a few too many drinks might not have been one of his better ideas.Spoilers for ep 7





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an image in my head, and a few words of dialogue, and then this happened. I know it's not what I'm meant to be writing, but...please forgive me?

It was a bad idea.  Even in the back of his drink-addled mind, Yuuri knew from the instant Victor had suggested it, that it was a bad idea.  They had been out to celebrate his victory in China, his success on the ice and - to a lesser extent - Victor’s rather sudden and unexpected revelation at the end of Yuuri’s free skate performance.

Unexpected, yet not entirely unwanted.

His lips had been soft, gentle in a way that seemed more _needy_ than demanding, yet it had been entirely too brief, over so quickly that Yuuri had half wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

Except, there was Victor pressing him down into the ice, heavy and warm, and his lips still tingled from the gentle press of a kiss.  Yuuri had wanted more, wanted to memorise the soft curve of Victor’s smile against his, to feel the press of that toned body, of those hands holding him so very close.

And yet, after the fact, Victor had neither said nor done _anything_ to indicate that the kiss was anything more than a one-off stunt for the cameras, or - as he had said - a simple yet effective way of surprising Yuuri.  Revenge, of a sort, yet it was soft and sweet and-

Another glass of something amber coloured was placed in front of him, and Yuuri downed it without thinking, spluttering at the harsh taste of the nameless alcohol as it burned its way down his throat.  Phichit simply laughed at his display and sipped at his own, bumping shoulders against his friend as they sat side by side in the booth that might have comfortably held six, yet was rather cosy with nine, and he wasn’t even sure who some of these people _were_.  Or, he thought, if they were even old enough to be drinking.

Victor was, as usual when they went out, well on his way to being spectacularly drunk.  It certainly didn’t help that neither of them had pulled their wallets out to buy a drink all night, and Yuuri felt a little guilty in that knowledge, yet there was something remarkably nice about being _treated_ for a change.

“You should probably get him back to the hotel, before he gets _too_ drunk.”  Phichit mumbled in his ear.  “And I want _details_ later.”  The younger skater shot his friend a knowing wink, and Yuuri’s face flamed in an instant.

“That’s...I’m not...we’re not... _Phichit!_ ”  Stumbling over his words, Yuuri flushed an even darker shade of red, and Phichit only laughed harder before shoving the two out of the booth and waving them off, with a rather lewd hand gesture.  Victor’s arm over his shoulder, Yuuri shot a mock-glare at his friend before dragging his coach from the bar.

The night air was cool, yet not freezing.  Enough for their breath to mist in front of their faces, for Victor to curl a little closer to Yuuri for warmth as they walked, yet not so much that the occasional puddle on the ground beneath their feet would freeze, not yet anyway.

It was an oddly beautiful night, and Yuuri found himself staring up at the stars, bright little pinpricks in a cloudless night, hidden somewhat by the lights of the city around them.

“Yuuri.”  Victor’s nose was pressed against his ear, cold enough to be uncomfortable, yet he could not begrudge the man this much at least.  “I want to skate, Yuuri.  I want to be on the ice, _right now_.”

“I’m not sure the rink will even be open at this time.  And besides, you’re drunk.”  So was he, it seemed, though not drunk enough to wobble _too_ much as they walked, and thankfully not drunk enough to do anything he might regret come morning.

“Not too drunk to skate.”  He hummed, and the fact that he was still entirely dressed was likely testament to that fact.  Yuuri wasn’t sure he _ever_ wanted to see Victor quite _that_ drunk again, not after the last time, and not after those Instagram photos; he shuddered at the memory.  “ _Please_ , Yuuri?”  He sounded so miserable, so unlike _Victor_ , that Yuuri’s resolve quickly crumbled.

“Alright,”  Yuuri finally replied with a small sigh.  “If it’s open, if they’ll let us in, you can skate for a bit.”  Dragged into a firm embrace, Yuuri found that he could not breathe, too hot and too _close_.

 _He couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss_.

Victor quickly took control, dragging him back the way they had come, back towards the main arena that was likely still being cleaned up after the close of the competition.  If they were lucky, someone might still be there to let them in, to let them skate in their inebriated state.

Somehow, it seemed that they _were_ lucky.

“I feel the most alive when I’m doing this.”  The borrowed skates were a half size too big for Victor, but it was all they had available, and the Russian champion wasn’t complaining about the slight discomfort.  Yuuri had watched for a moment as Victor pushed one foot before the other, gliding effortlessly around the large rink, the ice still ridged in places from the earlier performances, before skating out to join him.

“Why did you stop, then?”  He would never be able to equal Victor on the ice normally, yet in their present state, with the alcohol thrumming through their veins, they skated almost as one.  There was nothing fancy to it, no spins or jumps, the pair weaving across the ice with a gentle grace.

“I didn’t.”  Came the easy reply, and Victor’s expression held such _bliss_ that Yuuri was certain his heart stopped for a moment.  “When I’m out here, when I’m skating with _you_ Yuuri, that’s what being alive feels like.  That’s what I was _missing_ before.”  With a burst of speed, Victor pushed forward, clearing half the rink in a matter of seconds and spinning around to face Yuuri.

Skating backwards for a beat, Victor stopped with a laugh and pressed forward again.  His reactions dulled, he did not see the uneven cut of the ice at his feet caused by a harsh landing slicing into the ice, the too-large boots unwieldy even for a champion such as he, and Yuuri’s heart _did_ stop when Victor stumbled and fell.

Yuuri was there before he even realised his body had moved, arms wrapping firmly around Victor’s chest, keeping him on his feet before he could hit the ice face first.  There were no more fumbles, Victor’s blades finding balance, and Yuuri was only mildly surprised when the arms which had initially only wrapped around him out of instinct remained where they were.

“You caught me.”  The surprise in Victor’s tone was heart-rending, and Yuuri wondered if anyone had actually _bothered_ before.  His own arms shifted to hold on just that little bit tighter, hands bunching in the fabric of Victor’s coat, for fear of the man slipping from his grasp.

“When you fall, I’ll always catch you.”  There was a surety there, a determination he had only ever felt when there were blades beneath his feet, and it seemed that this was to be no different.  Victor’s breath seemed to catch in his throat, and he appeared almost vulnerable for a moment, the brilliant blue of his eyes shimmering beneath the bright lighting of the arena.

“I’ve been falling for a very long time now, Yuuri.  Are you sure you want to catch me?”  They were talking about more than ice skating now, and Yuuri found that his mouth had gone dry at the thought of what Victor was saying, what he was _offering_.  There was fear there; of rejection and of something more, something unsaid yet undeniably painful.

“It’s all I’ve _wanted_ for a very long time now.”  He finally admitted, the words coming easier than he thought they might, a reflection of Victor's own.  The smile Victor offered him was softer, more genuine than any they had shared up until that moment, and Yuuri could not help but smile back, pouring all of his love and affection for the man into that one expression.

Victor’s lips were just as soft as he recalled.  They tasted vaguely of vanilla and alcohol, and of love.


End file.
